1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening device including a tubular sleeve member for mounting on a tube or for immobilizing two telescopically connected tubes.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional fastening device, such as a clamp member for holding an article, mounted on a tube may easily fall off in case an external force of relative weight is applied onto the clamp member.
Another conventional fastening device currently available is generally used in a tripod, such as a camera tripod, for telescopically connecting at least two tubes (first and second tubes). The fastening device has different configuration and structures and includes a conventional sleeve member for sleeving around the tubes. A fastener knob is generally used to tighten the sleeve member so as to tightly abut against the tubes, thereby preventing the tubes from disengaging relative to each other. However, it is noted that the conventional sleeve member has only the clamping structure but not mosaic engagement structures. Since a fastener knob is generally used to tighten the sleeve member to abut against the first tube, frequent forceful pull-out and push-in actions of the second tube relative to the first tube results in untimely disengagement the sleeve member and the second and the first tubes relative to one another. Hence, we are encountering presently an urgent task, how to improve the structure of the sleeve member.
In short, the conventional sleeve member for telescopically connecting two tubes will lead to disengagement among them in the time of long use and owing to improper handling or over applied force, and it frequently requires re-assembling of the parts once disengaged.